Ace
by Phinbella1349
Summary: I thought I should change this. Yes, it's about my character, but i'm going to be kinda changing it, from teen titans to young justice. Yes, I know It should've been the other way around, but I like it that way, then i can make betrayals how fun! Thia story is about losing family, and doing what every you can to save them, including death. T for things.
1. Chapter 1

**Ace ~ a Teen Titans story. Chapter 1**

Hi, my name is Astara; I am the daughter of Jacy Grouselin and Tucker Foley. I'm 14 years old, the crazy thing about me is that I have superpowers, I wasn't given them like some heroes but I was born with them. My mom; Jacy has the power to travel through dimensions. I have the same power but more control on it, when my mom had her power she was being chased by these aliens called Irkens, she used to be one of them or as she said it, "Half Irken" . About 4 years ago my family was kidnapped, all of them. My family is rare and special. People have tried to kill me before. That is why I have been controlling my powers, I have search town after town. I have got after the maddest villains. I have came up with nothing, no leads or anything. There is on town I haven't searched. And this is where my story began.

I was chasing, a man named Slade. He was fast and strong, but I was twice he was. I ran up to him and tripped him, sending him to the ground. "Will you tell me anything now?" I said angrily. "Not a chance darling, but maybe the teen titans will help you." He said with a smile. "I don't need help." I said darkly letting him go, turning my back to him. "I just want to find my family." I said with sorrow. "That's to bad, well at least I know where they are." He said like a smart-ass. "Tell me where they are now!" I yelled punching him and pulled a round-house kick. I heard a battle cry in the background. "Titans! Go!" "Well look who's here." He said smugly as they ran toward me. They being Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire. As my hand grew on to his neck pulling him up and smashing him to a wall with my hands and eyes glowing blue. "Tell me where my family is now!" I yelled. "Not a chance, Child." He said with on dark eye, staring at me. Making me angry, and throwing him over my shoulder. He came up to me, and put his massive hand on my neck. I stared at them and whispered. "This isn't your fight." As tears grew my cheeks. "We'll keep in touch, little cousin." He said as he lifted his mask and kissed my cheek. And dropped me to the ground and disappeared. "Cousin?" B-boy said in disbelief. As I started to run. "Wait!" I heard Starfire cry. "Beast boy! Do you think you can run after her?" Cyborg said as Beast boy nodded and ran. He caught up to me pretty quickly. "Hey!" I heard Beast boy yelled. I tripped. What a stupid mistake. "Ow." I said with no emotion. "Are you ok?" Beast boy asked. "I'm fine!" I said a bit loudly. "Sorry, I was this close to finding my family, and he runs away!" I cried, curled up into a ball. I felt an arm around me. "It's ok we'll help you find your family." He said grabbed my wrist pulling me into a hug. I hugged him back, "Thank you Beast boy." I said. "How do you know my name?" He asked. "I know all your names. Here I'll show you!" I said running back towards the group, then I started to sprit. I was going a bit to fast, shutting my eyes and disappeared, reappearing behind them. Raising me hands. "What I was going to fast. I didn't want to crash into you." I said kind of funny. "Well I got of done a back flip over you, but I would have hurt myself. And I wouldn't want that." I said with a cheery smile. "Uh, not to be a bother you but um how did you disappear?" Starfire asked. "It's one of my powers, I can travel through dimensions. I obtained it from my mom, and my other powers I was born with." I said. "Obtain them? How?" Robin asked. "You see, I was there when my family was kidnapped, I hid away from them because I was scared and young, my mom came to my room, and gave me her power, she said she didn't want it to go to waste. Then she was dragged out of my room and down the stairs, all I could hear where screams. Oh god! It was so horrible! I didn't know what to do, so I waited till the house was silent then I walked down the stairs and there was blood everywhere, even my cousin Andy was stolen from me and he's half ghost." I said as I started to sob and curled up into a ball. Robin came up to me, and hugged me. "I can somewhat relate to you." He said. "No you don't, you have friends and family." I said. "You have, Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, Batman, Batgirl, And Alfred." I paused. "You know what I have? Nothing. No friends, my family has been kidnapped for 4 years. I have been tracking down and attacking every villain in every city, and I find him then he takes off. AND HE'S MY COUSIN!" I said angrily, standing up walking to a wall, with my hands glowing blue, I punched a hole in the wall. I crossed my legs and sat back down, breathing in and out. It didn't help and everything was starting to go black as I fainted. "Hello?" I heard Robin say as I felt him pick me up I curled up into his chest. "Let's go home." Cyborg said. I woke up in a bed. I got out of it and grabbed my CD player and my CD's, pushing one in and started to sing to it. It always made me feel better. The song was called In the End and it was by Linkin Park. Right now it was my most favourite song. "(It starts with one)  
**One thing I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
All I know  
time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to  
Watch you go**

I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter

I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter

One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself how  
I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so (far)  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me  
In the end

You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter

I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter

I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter. 

I grabbed my hair brush, and brushed my hair straight. Putting on my mask, I walked out of my room, Having Starfire, and everyone else staring at me. "What?" I said confused. "Your singing… it's beautiful!" Starfire said. "Thanks. It makes me feel better." I said as I blushed. "Are you hungry?" Beast Boy asked. "I'm starving, do you have any tofu or anything? I'm a vegetarian." I said. "Really? Me to!" Beast boy exclaimed as we high-fived. "By the way, call me Ace. I like having secret identity, so I have the mask and the name. You'll probably find out sooner or later." I said with smile. Beast boy dragged me down the stairs, sat me down in a seat and started to make breakfast. "Oh, gosh it's been a while since I've ate breakfast." I said. "Why haven't you?" Raven asked. "I don't have time to. I haven't been sleeping either. No time for that either. Just trying to find them." I said, hitting my head against the table. "Damn you cousin Slade." I whispered. "What is up with that? Slade is you're cousin? And he's a villain, and you're a hero? Why is that?" Robin asked. Lifting my head. "My family is extremely rare; since he's evil he's tried to get my family, so many times. And he finally won. I just want to rip his head off, it makes me that mad." I said. Beast boy came back with tofu eggs and bacon. "Did I mention how much I miss food?" I chuckled. "By the way Robin, Batman says hi, and that he'll be visiting you soon, he misses having you as a sidekick." I said. "Batman is coming here?" Robin squealed. "Yes! I just said that, I was in Gotham city I while back. And I was with Joker, that man that guy is extremely messed-up, so I was attacking him, you know to see if he knew anything. And he did, he told me to come here. Then Batman showed up." As I continued. *Me starting to get into the story.*

"Are you alright?" Batman asked. "Not yet." I said round-housing Joker to the wall. "You're good, almost as good as the Bat." He said. "What do you mean by I should go to Metropolis? Is my family there? Who is behind this?" I said darkly. "That's the problem with you, you ask to many questions." Joker snickered. "Just tell me who's behind it!" I said loudly. "A man named Slade, you can say, he likes little birdies." Joker said with a gruesome smile. "Robin." I gasped. "He's all yours Batman." I said in a joking matter. "Thank you Astara." He said. I gasped and began to run to Metropolis. "Wait, do you mind telling Robin that I'll be visiting him soon." He said. "Of course!" I said with a smile.

"And that's the story." I said. "Wow, I can't believe he's coming here." Robin said. "Or, shall I say I am here." A voice behind them said. Robin gasped and turned around. "Batman!" He yelled. "How's my little robin?" Batman asked with a grin on his face. "Let's just say I'm not very little anymore." He replied. "Why hello to you too Robin." Said a girly voice. "Batgirl? You're here too?" He asked. "Of course! Why won't I be?" She asked. "I missed you guys so much!" He said as he hugged them both. " I want to introduce my friends." He said. "Raven, Beast Boy, Starfire, Cyborg, and Ace." Robin continued. "You mean Astara." Batman said. "How do you know that?" I said. "It's not very hard, Astara Foley-Grouselin." He responded. "Why did you tell them my name?" I asked. "Don't they have the right to know?" He asked. "They don't know Robin's name! Well I do, like you said, it's not very hard. Same as you." I said. "Wait, you know my name?" Robin asked. "I know all 3 of your names, Batman, Batgirl and you Robin." I answered. "Prove it." He said. "Fine, Batgirl is Barbara Gordon. Batman is Bruce Wayne. And you Robin, is Dick Grayson." I said. I started to take off my mask. "And I am Astara." I said as I left the room.

**Top of Form**

**Bottom of Form**


	2. Chapter 2

Ace Chapter 2

Teen Titans, Batman, Danny Phantom and Andy does not belong to me,

BUT ASTARA DOES! XD

**Astara's Pov:**

I walked quickly to my room and sat on my bed, and listened to music. Somehow it didn't make me feel any better. Not only was my cover blown, but Robin doesn't remember me! I met Robin, in grade 6; he and I were best of friends. I had a HUGE crush on him. As he did with me. On the day before my family was kidnapped a villain came in the school, we had a code red lock down. I looked to Dick. He knew about my powers at the time, and my background in kung fu and karate. So we snuck out of the classroom, to catch the bad guy. Robin grabbed my hand, we hid behind so lockers. "I see him." I whispered. "Who is he?" Dick asked. "Joker." I said flat. "Come out, come out wherever you are! He…h…he!" Joker said in a creepy tone. "That's it! I am going after him!" I yelled. "Astara! No!" I heard Dick's voice call. I ran towards Joker, sucker punching him into the air, round-housing him to the ground. "Well, well looks like you could be a friend of the Bat." I gave him an angry glare as my hands curled into fists, and started glowing blue. "I'm not! I just don't like seeing villains like you get away with things!" I yelled in a little high-pitched voice. "We'll see about that." He said. As I kicked him away, flipping over him, hitting his back. He grabbed my wrist. "No!" I heard Dick cry as I felt green spray in my face, I remember falling to the ground. Everything was blurry; I remember Dick was right beside me, calling my name over and over again. I heard a voice that made me want to get up; everything was in slow motion, getting up. I walked toward Joker; he had a surprised look of his face. I growled in anger. Hands turning purple, I made ropes of painful electricity. With a combination of moves he was knocked out, and myself was getting out of focus and began to fall. A dark figure caught me in the fall. "Dick! You have to take Astara to hospital, RIGHT NOW! Or she'll…" He's voice trailed off. Dick picked me up in his arms. "Dick." I whispered. "Yeah, Ace." He called by my nickname. "Am I going to die?" I asked. "No! You won't! I won't let you!" He cried as a few tears went down he's cheeks. I put my hand against his cheek, and passed out, hearing faint calls of my name. I woke up in a hospital, with Dick holding my hand crying and saying over and over. "Please be ok, please be ok." "Dick?" I asked. "Astara!" He called. "Oh, Astara I would never be able to live with myself if you died!" He called. "Where's my mom?" I asked. "She went to get some food, with your dad, Danny, Sam and Andy." He answered. "Do you know when they'll be back?" I asked. "Nope! Not a clue." He said jokingly. "Good." I said. "Why?" He asked. "Lean in and find out." I said with a sly grin. He leaned, and we kissed. He took my hands. "I love you. There I finally said it." Dick said. "I love you too." I responded and kissed him again. My parents walked in, but I didn't care. "Thanks for saving me." "Any time, any place." He joked and kissed me one last time. "Awe, my baby is growing up!" Mom cried. "Mom!" I said excitingly. "Oh, Astara! You're okay!" She said. "This kind of helped." I said as my palm glowed blue.

**Astara's Pov:**

A knock on the door made me wake up from my flash back. "Come in." I struggled to say. Robin came in with his mask on. "How do you know me?" He asked. "How do you not remember me?" "Do you remember anything from middle school?!" I exclaimed. "Honestly I've been trying to forget for a long time." He said coolly. "So you've been trying to forget me?! That's nice, real nice." I said annoyed. "I'm sorry I don't remember you Astara, I really do." He said as he took my hand. I blushed. "Maybe this will remind you." I said as I leaned and kissed him, it was deep and slow, I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I think I will remember you Astara, but that—" He stopped suddenly. "Kiss?" I finished. "Yes, that kiss may have brought back some memories." He said with a sly grin. He pulled me into his lap. I gasped. "You do remember me!" I said as his lips came on to mine. "Oh" I moaned. "Mmmmhm." Robin moaned back, and released the kiss. "Can I see your eyes, Astara." Robin asked. "I will, if you will." I smiled. "On the count of three." He laughed. "One…Two…Three!" He said a bit to loudly. I took of my mask, as did Robin. Robin's eyes were these beautiful green eyes. "Your eyes." "What about them?" He said nervously. "Nothing! I just find them beautiful!" I exclaimed. "Not as beautiful as you." I blushed, he leaned in. Slowly I leaned in and passionately kissed him, I wrapped my arms around his neck, putting my hands in his, thick, jet-black hair. "Awww!" I heard from the door. I pretended they weren't there and continued to kiss Robin. I closed my eyes, intensifying the kiss. Robin kissed behind my ear then whispered. "I guess I should tell the team." Slurring I responded. " I think they already know." I went to open the door. There stood Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire, Cyborg as well as the Batman group. I turned to Robin, who had a huge smile on his face. I giggled at the leader of the Teen Titans, he took my hand. "Looks like Robin has been taken down by a girl." Cyborg said. "mmmmhm!" Starfire giggled. Robin kissed me on the cheek, but on the left side of me, closing my eyes, then opening them to find cousin Slade smiling under his mask. "Such a romantic scene, mind if I join in?" He asked. "Yes, I do mind!" I yelled as I crushed his toe, and punched him under his chin, knocking him to the ground. "You really pack a punch." Robin said. "You'll be surprised, I've been practicing since I was 7." I said chuckling. "Really?! Me too! Well I was eight, not seven." Robin said with a chuckle. Slade stood up. "You really think that a weak kick and a silly punch could knock me down?" He said angry. "Honestly I could do a lot worse." I said as I round-housed him, knocking him to the ground again, he grabbed me by the ankle and pulled me down to the ground. "Now I will kill you, just like your mother did for you." Slade said evilly. "No!" I cried as tears came down my cheeks. "That's a lie! She wouldn't do that! She's smarter then you, and will always be smarter then you!" I cried using my other foot to kick him off. I ran into Robin's arms. He held me in his arms as I sobbed. "Shh, it will be ok, I promise." He promised. "She wouldn't have kill herself for me would she?" I asked between tears. "I don't think she would do that to you, Astara. She loves you." He said with emotion. "Thanks Robin, or shall I say Richard." I laughed. "Hey! The team doesn't know that!" He cried. "Umm, Robin? Who's Richard?" Beast Boy asked. "I am Richard, Beast Boy." He said as he took off his mask, showing his beautiful green eyes. "But Astara, you know I prefer Dick instead of Richard." He laughed. "Let's go dancing!" I suddenly exclaimed. "Dancing? Where?" Beast Boy asked. " I have some business to get to and it's in a club." I said. "Alright! Let's go!" Robin said happily. "If it's alright with you Dick, Barbra and I are going to stay here." Brue said tired. "Alright! See ya later!" Robin exclaimed as we left the room. We walked down the streets in the semi-busy Jump City. "We're here, ready for the craziness." I said as I opened the door. Music blasted in the room, I walked to the bar with Robin and the others trailing behind. "Do you know where Paul is?!" I yelled over the music. "Yup! I'll get him for you!" He cried back. Soon Paul came out. "PAPA!" I cried and ran around the bar to give the man a humungous hug. "Astara! How long has it been? 3 Months now?" He laughed. "One second, I'll turn the music down." He said as he went to the stage and asks the DJ to turn down the volume. My hands turn blue, as I did a series of front flips, and back flips to the stage. Paul grabbed a mic. "Hello everyone! I just wanted to say as owner of the club that my Foster Daughter has came back to party with us tonight! And as usual she will be performing! Have fun everyone!" Everyone Cheered. I grabbed the Mic., and whispered the song I was going to sing. The music began to play.

**(Bittersweet ~Ellie Goulding) **

"**Your arms around me come undone  
Makes my heart beat like a drum  
See the panic in my eyes  
Kiss me only when I cry  
Cause you always want what you're running from  
And you know this is more than you can take**

Baby don't forget my name  
When the morning breaks us  
Baby please don't look away  
When the morning breaks us

Oh your touch, so bittersweet  
Aahhh, ah aaha  
Baby don't forget my name  
When the morning breaks us  


**Your cheek is softly by the sun  
Makes my heart beat like a drum  
I know it hurts you  
I know it burns you  
Hot and cold in a lonely hotel room  
Look into me, tell me why you're crying  
I need to know**

Cause you always want what you're running from  
And it's always been that way, ohhhh

Baby don't forget my name  
When the morning breaks us  
Baby please don't look away  
When the morning breaks us  
  
**Oh your touch, so bittersweet  
Aahhh, ah aaha  
Baby don't forget my name  
When the morning breaks us**

Cause you always want what you're running from...

**Baby don't forget my name  
When the morning breaks us  
Baby please don't look away  
When the morning breaks us**

Oh your touch, so bittersweet  
Aahhh, ah aaha  
Baby don't forget my name  
When the morning breaks us " I sang as everyone cheered as they danced to the music.

I walked off the stage, and jumped into the arms of my foster dad. "Oh Yeah! Paul I want you to meet my friends!" I yelled over the music. I hopped out of his arms and ran into Robin. "OMG! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" I cried. He leaned in and whispered in my ear. "It's alright, by the way you were amazing." He said as I kissed his cheek and grabbed his hand. "Come on! We got to go!" I cried, as Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire ran with us. I met up with Paul again as he took us up to my old room. It was like a home to me. "Paul these are my friends, Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire. They're helping me find my mom." I said as I squeezed Robin's hand. "I see, and you two are dating?" He asked. "I guess you can say that." Beast Boy said sarcastically. "Beast Boy!" Starfire said a bit ticked off. "It's fine." I said. "I mostly came for my medication I left it here last time, and I can feel it urging." I said. "I'll try to find it, mind clearing the place out down stairs?" He asked. "Of course." I said and left the room, Robin and the others followed me. I walked up on the stage. "I'm going to say this once, get out, or I'll make you get out." I said darkly. "Astara?" Robin said softly. I turned to him, a partial part of my eye was ice blue, the rest was hazel. "Oh, no. It's happening!" I said frightened. I grabbed the DJ's table and through it to the wall. A few screamed, and left while the others kept dancing. My hands were glowing a bright blue to almost pink, huge balls of energy grew in my hands, I slapped my hands to the ground making a small sonic boom. This time everyone left. I jumped off the stage, my eyes were half way with ice blue. Blue energy came over my body, my eyes turning fully ice blue and started to glow bright blue. I screamed in pain. "Astara!" Robin yelled. The blue grew brighter and brighter, till the light was blinding. Then all of a sudden the light disappeared and I was free falling to the ground. Robin caught me before I fell to the ground. "Astara?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Ace Chapter 3: **

**Hello everyone! How's a goin'? Well for me it's been pretty busy, updating, writing, typing and school… -_- stupid school... I mean I love it and all, but I don't get the chance update stuff. **** Soooooooooooooo sorry guys. **

**Any who, Teen Titans does not belong to me. But Astara, Jacy, and Paul belong to me. **

**Astara's Pov: **

I smugly got out of Robin's arms. I fell to the ground, but stood up quickly. "Astara?" Beast Boy asked. I made a clear blue ball of energy. I slapped it to the ground. Sending shock waves through out the city, the mist came back to my palm. "Will you tell me what the heck just happened?" Cyborg asked. "I….I, I'm blind. I can't see anything." I said stuttering. "Why?" Robin asked. I backed up.

"I'm different then you, I have a disease, and I'm the only one in the world that has it." I said. "What kind of disease is it?" Robin asked as he was getting a bit closer to me. "It makes me quarter, to half to fully blind. It only lasts for 3-4 weeks every 2 months." I said.

"What's it like being blind?" Starfire asked. "I am blind, but I have a power that helps me see or in this case 'feel' using my mind. Right now everything is black, but I can 'feel' where you guys are." I said. I continued to walk backwards, till I hit the wall. I slid down and started to cry. Robin took my hand and he sat next to me.

"It's ok." He said in a calming voice. I buried my head into him. He had a shock reaction, but held me even closer. I looked up to him, he wiped away me tears and hugged me. "I want to go home." I said flat. I stood up and walked to Paul, took my medication, and gave him a quick hug. "Good-bye Paul, I'm staying in this city, so I'll visit you a bit more, if you want." I said with a raspy voice.

"Of course, Astara, you're welcome to come by when ever you want." He said as I gave him another hug, and then walked to the titans. "Let's go home." I said as I walked out of the building.

As soon as we got home, I headed straight for bed. "Astara!" I heard Robin call. I ignored him and continued walking. He caught up to me.

"Astara! Why won't you talk to me!?" He asked. "I just want to go to bed." I said. "Fine then we'll go to bed." He said as he picked me up bridal style. "Robin? What are you doing?" I asked. He didn't say a word; he just walked to my room. He took me to my bed, as I took my shoes off Robin got my bed ready, and then he took his shoes off, and hopped in bed with me. "Robin?" I said in confusion. His lips quickly came on to mine. "What the hell?" Came to thought. He kissed my neck. "Robin, what are you doing?" I thought out loud. "Astara, can I ask you something?" He said. "You just did, silly!" I said. "Haha, very funny! But seriously, can I? It's a really big question." He said in a semi joking matter. "Go ahead." I responded. "Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked.

"Yes." I said with a huge smile. "YES! Yes! Yes!" I said happily as I could ever be. I kissed him.

For a long time. He stroked my cheek as we kissed. He put his hand on my bare hip, as I put my hands in his hair. He moaned as I felt his hand go up my back, then stopped to pull me in closer to him. He started to kiss my neck. "I love you." He stopped. "I love you too." he answered and fell asleep in his arms. I woke up the next morning and walked to the kitchen. There was a note on the table it said.

"Hey Astara, we had a late night battle to go to. I didn't want to wake you. We'll be back soon. Love you. ~Robin" "Aww that's so sweet!" I said. Arms came around my waist. I gasped. I turned to not see Robin. But it was Slade. "Let me go!" I squirmed. "Calm down Astara!" He said. "No! You took away my life! You destroyed me!" I yelled. "Calm down, I just wanted to show you something." He said as he took my hand and put a device that opened and had a camera inserted in it.

Almost like a mini computer in the palm of your hand. The screen flashed, someone appeared in the screen. "Astara?" The woman asked. "MOM!" I cried. "Oh, Astara! I thought I would never see you again! How old are you now?" She asked. "I'm fourteen turning fifteen in two days." I responded, starting to cry. "I have to go mom, I'll be back in a bit to chat some more with you, ok?" I asked. "Of course Astara! I'll be waiting." She cried. I closed the compact. I turned to Slade. I stuck out my hand, awaiting a handshake. He grabbed my hand, and shook it well. Robin and company walked in.

Surprised to see me shaking my hand with Slade. He pulled me into a hug. "Thank you." I said as he released the hug. "Good bye Astara! I'll be back sometime." He cried as he jumped out the window. "Good bye Slade." I said into a whisper. I dropped to the ground. I started to cry. Robin came toward me. "It will be okay Astara, I promise we'll find them." He said. I opened the compact, and clicked a button that, sent a video chat request to Mom. In mere seconds she responded. "Astara, are you ok?" She asked. "No, mom I'm not fine." I said deeply.

Robin came beside me, and took off his mask. "Jacy?" He asked. "Dick? Is that you? You've grown up so much!" She cried. "It's been a while." He joked. "Are you taking care of Astara?" She asked. "I am, more than ever." He said as he kissed my cheek. "Aww, that's adorable!" She cried. "Thanks, would you like to talk to Bruce?" He asked. "Of course! I haven't seen him in ages!" she cried. I took the compact before he handed it to Bruce. "I'll find you, I promise." I said deeply, then passed it to Bruce. I walked into the kitchen.

I placed my hands apart for each other. Leaning down, my hair flopped down. Robin, took most of my hair, and planted a kiss on my cheek. Beast Boy came into the conversation abruptly. "Uh, guys. This is a kitchen, made for cooking, not for making out in." He said.

I started to giggle. I stood up and gave him a hug, then Starfire, as well as Raven. I came to Robin, he pulled me into a tight hug. "I'm hungry." I said. "I'll make you some breaky, if you want." He said. "That would be great!" I said in my normal, cheery tone. I jumped on his back.

He snickered and gave me a piggy back ride. I giggled, before he let me down. He made me my tofu bacon and eggs. I ate it in minutes. Full of energy. "Let's go practice!" I cried as I grabbed Robin's arm, and ran out of there. I closed my eyes, and imaged the practice ground where they normally practice. We were there in mere seconds. "Wow! That one of the most amazing powers I've ever seen!" He exclaimed. "Thanks! I need to practice, might as well do it here." I said with a smile. "Of course. I'll get it ready."

The course fizzled into position, I prepared myself into battle form. The countdown started. "3…2…1…" A loud blast came through me as I ran to attack.

I finished in 40 seconds flat, beating Cyborg's time by 20 seconds. " I hate losing." He said non-emotionally. "And I love winning." I said giggling.

I flashed back up in the kitchen and grabbed a few bottles of water, then flashed back to Cyborg and the others. I passed out the bottles. "Thanks!" Beast boy cheerfully said.

Robin came and gave me a hug, "Hey." He said deep. "Hey yourself." I said as I laughed at the end. He grabbed my hand, and walk up and into the house. "I have something to show you." He said with a smile.

"What is it?"

"You'll see, just close your eyes."

"Alright." I said as I closed my eyes. Robin picked me up and carried me somewhere, he put me down. "Alright we're here." He said.

"Robin, where is 'here'?" I asked. "You'll have to open your eyes to find out." He said with a chuckle. I was in a room, painted from the bottom, black slowly turning purple, to the top which was a light purple, almost white. I think it was purple, I couldn't really tell. There was music notes painted in white. The bed was huge and fluffy. The converter was a deep purple matching the paint, a desk with tons of music sheets, pencils, pens and erasers. I was in complete heaven. But was killed me the most was the mini black grand piano, the microphone and the recording supplies. "This is the most amazing thing ever!" I cried in joy.

"Well it's yours!" Beast boy chuckled. I turned my face with jaw dropped. "REALLY!" I shouted even louder. "Yup." Raven said in her low voice. "AHH!" I cried as I ran up to all of them and hugged them. "You guys are the greatest!"

The alarm went off. "Slade." Robin said.

"Can I come…" My voice trailed off. "Of course! We're going to need you." He said with a smile. The team and I ran off to the area Slade. It was a lab, filled with micro-chips. "Slade!" I cried. "Why hello, cuz!" He said laughing. "You won't get away with this, Slade!" I cried. "I highly doubt that child, for one thing you're blind." He said as I cut him off with a blue ball of energy. "That doesn't mean I don't know where you are!" I cried as I went full force toward him. Punching and kicking the hardest I could go. I looked back to see the titans ready for battle. My hands turn from blue to bright red.

"Is that what happens when you get mad?" Slade asked, still attacking. "Ha! No, it's just a different power." I answered. Cyborg turned to Robin. "Is she having a conversation with him?" "Don't look at me!" Robin replied sarcastically. "Mhmm, it looks like you've been getting stronger my dear." He said deeply. "I learnt from the best." I cried as I did one last punch knocking off his mask. "You win this time Astara. What's the score now?" He asked. "10-8 I'm winning." I said darkly. "Lucky you, hopefully next time you won't be." He said as he hid in the darkness and fanished.

"Astara!" Starfire asked. "I'm good." I said wincing from the cut on my below my chest. "Ow." I said with no-emotion. Robin picked me up. As we walked out I could feel someone watching me. "Robin do you mind putting me down for a second?" I asked. "Yeah, sure." And did what he was told. I stood perfectly still. "Um, Astara what are you…" I cut off his voice throwing a blue energy ball at a dark figure. "11-9 Astara." I said and walked away. The rest of the team boggled in how she knew Slade was there.

The team walked home slowly, Robin noticed Astara's walking getting slower and slower, and her skin getting paler and paler. "That's it, Astara! You're losing to much blood and you're getting weak." Robin said loudly. "No, I'm not! I'm fine!" I said wincing once again. "let me get this in your head. YOU ARE NOT ALRIGHT, alright?" He said even more loudly. "Fine." I said with the most unamused face possible. Robin picked me up and carried me. I cuddled my face in his chest, as we walked into the sunset.

At least, I thought it was a sunset. I couldn't really tell.


End file.
